The Akatsuki vs The Prisioner
by sabaku-vs-uchiha-vs-uzumaki
Summary: Capturing the kyuubi vessels best friend was their easy mission. Little do they know that it's living with her that the problem. She will annoy them and turn them inside-out. But a Uchiha secrrt could just mean the end of things. HIATUS
1. A homecoming Kidnap

So my name is Mikara Uchiha

_So my name is Mikara Uchiha! That's impossible!_

_No, it's not impossible. Sasuke told us that when you were both running from Itachi, you hit your head. Itachi thinks you're dead, so we don't know what will happen if he finds you._

_How come I never remembered? _

_Well you were only 7, and according to Sasuke you lost your memory_

_Oh great, now I'm 13 and that bastard Sasuke isn't even the one to tell me; and I'm in his team…was in his team._

The rookie 9 and Mikara were in Tsunade's office after the failed attempt to bring back Sasuke. Mikara Uchiha thought to be dead by Itachi. It has been 2.5 years since that meeting.

**Chapter 1-A home-coming kidnap**

"There's that fox boy," Kisame said to his partner Itachi. The two Akatsuki members were hiding in the Konoha forest.

"I know. It's been quite a while since I last saw him. He's grown," Itachi said.

"Let's get him already. This is the first time we've been able to track him for 2 ½ years," Kisame said.

"Be patient, Kisame. Our orders were to get someone as bait. We would never match Naruto if he summoned up the Kyuubi in Konoha. He would get back up almost instantly; and he's spent these last years training with Jiraiya. So we have to lure him to where we have the advantage," Itachi said.

"Naruto! Hey Naruto!" a voice said. The Akatsuki members looked down at a girl who was running towards Naruto. She had jet-black hair that went to her mid-back; and she had onyx eyes. The girl had on some black pants, a red singlet, and a black and silver jacket tied around her waist. She had a Konoha for-head protector in her hair, so she was a Konoha kunoichi.

"No-way! Mikara!" Naruto said. The black haired girl ran up to Naruto and hugged him.

"You're back!" the girl known as Mikara said. (A/N-Yes, it's Mikara Uchiha. But Itachi doesn't know)

The blonde boy said, "You've grown." Mikara smiled and said,

"You too." Jiraiya looked at the girl and said,

"Long time no see, Mikara."

"I know ero-sannin. I'll go ahead and tell the others you're back." Naruto and Jiraiya smiled as they watched the young kunoichi run ahead. Jiraiya then turned to Naruto and said, "Your team-mate's changed." Naruto nodded and said,

"And he hasn't found her."

"The girl is Naruto's good friend. The perfect bait," Itachi said.

"Isn't she the girl who was there when we attempted to get Naruto?" Kisame said looking at Itachi.

"Yeah. She arrived with my brother." Kisame smirked and said,

"Ah, I remember now. The little dragon girl; she's grown quite a bit." The two boys nodded at each other and silentely jumped through the trees to capture the girl.

"Huh?" Mikara said as she felt two people behind her. She turned around to see two people with black robes and red clouds. Mikara noticed them from when she witnessed the battle when the Akatsuki went after Naruto.

"Itachi! Kisame!" Suddenly Itachi appeared behind Mikara and used and kunai to stab her shoulder.

"Ah!" Mikara screamed.

"What was that?" Jiraiya said.

"It sounded like Mikara," Naruto said before sprinting to where Mikara was headed, with Jiraiya closely behind. Itachi then knocked her unconscious, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"The Akatsuki!" Jiraya yelled when he caught up.

"Mikara! What the hell do you want with her?" Naruto demanded when he saw his friend and teammate slung over Itachi's shoulder. Itachi and Kisame smirked before escaping.

Jiraiya and Naruto sped towards Konoha to tell Tsunade what had happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Mikara POV)

I slowly opened my eyes. The room was dimly lit, but I could still see the interior. There was a round table in the middle of the room, so I was guessing this was a meeting room or something. The reason the room was dimly lit was because the only lights in the room were candles.

_What happened? _

It was then when I realised what had happened earlier. Itachi and Kisame had turned up and knocked me unconscious. I felt wire binding my wrists together. I then noticed that my ankles were tied together too.

"Great way to ruin a perfect day. Tsunade gave us a week off, Kiba came back from his mission, Naruto and Jiraiya finally came hom," I said as I tried to wriggle out of the bindings.

"You know, you shouldn't do that. Itachi's wire is meant to tighten if you try and escape," a voice said. I looked around the room and saw a blonde haired boy… or girl sitting on the table. I ignored what the girl/boy said and kept trying to get out.

"Ow!" I said as the wire started to into my ankles causing them to bleed.

"Stop that!" the blonde yelled. _He's a guy._ I can tell by his voice.

"Whatever," I said.

"Name's Deidara."

I nodded and continued to get out of the wire, which caused me to cut myself even more. I finally stopped and looked at Deidara.

"What do you guys want with me?" I asked. Deidara shrugged and said,

"I dunno. I was just asked to watch you until you came around." Just then Itachi walked in. When he saw the cuts on my ankles he turned to Deidara and said,

"Did you not tell her about the wire?" Deidara smirked and said,

"I did. But she didn't listen."

"Then she hasn't changed much. The others are gonna be back soon." I just sat there silentely until Itachi walked over to me and attempted to remove the wire bindings.

"Don't touch me Uchiha!" I said. Itachi smirked and motioned Deidara to take off the bindings. When he did…

"What the hell is happening Itachi?" Deidara said struggling to keep his feet.

Itachi smirked.


	2. Is the secret Out?

Chapter 2-Is the secret out

**Chapter 2-Is the secret out?**

"_What the hell is happening Itachi?" Deidara said._

_Itachi smirked_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a violent wind in the room, almost blowing Deidara over, but Itachi just stood there. Our eyes locked in a dark stare. Itachi then said,

"If you want to use your powers, do it in the sparring fields." I threw my hands up and walked out the door. When I did the candles that lit the room intensified.

"Care to explain what the fuck was that just then?" Deidara said to Itachi.

"That girl specialises in elemental jutsu. Considering she was just angry, her powers caused the room to filled with a violent wind, and the fire to intensify," Itachi said as he was leaving the room.

I walked into what looked like a living room.

_Where are the sparring grounds? _

"You're up eh? I was wondering what was with the commotion in there."I looked over to the lounge. There were two people sitting on it watching TV. It was then I realised that the person that had talked was Kisame. But there was another person. He had a mop of black hair, but I couldn't see his face as it was covered by an odd looking orange mask.

"I'm Tobi. What's your name? Do you know that Tobi's a good boy?" The boy with the orange mask said.

"Um…my name is Mikara Uchi- I mean, Mikara Ishinobi," I said. _Crap. I nearly told him my real name! _

"Nice to meet you Mikara ," Tobi said.

"Uh, Tobi. Could you please tell me where the sparring grounds are?" I asked.

"Just out that door. Tobi's a good boy," he said.

_He seems nice, but that boy has too much sugar._

Before I walked to the sparring grounds, Kisame said,

"Hey girl, don't even think about running. We'll just track you down again, and again, and again."

I sighed.

"I always thought there would be more Akatsuki members than the 4 of you," I said.

Kisame nodded and said, "Everyone else is out. But they'll be back soon."

I rolled my eyes and walked to the sparring grounds.

"Crap, I nearly told the Akatsuki my real name. If Itachi found out that his sister was still alive, I'd hate to think what would happen," I mumbled as I walked to the middle of the grounds.

"What the hell do they want with me!?" I yelled summoning a fire dragon.

"The first time in 2 ½ years I see Naruto and they kidnap me!" I yelled again summoning a water dragon from a pool (obviously for Kisame's training)

"This is completely stupid!" raising my hand in the air summoning a lightning dragon.

"And that fucking Itachi," putting my hand on the ground to form an earth dragon.

"Has wrecked my life once again," summoning my fifth and final dragon, a wind dragon.

I looked at the 5 dragons in-front of me and reminded me of a meeting a while ago…

**-Flash back-One year ago-**

"You called for me Tsunade?" I said walking into her office.

When I walked in I saw a number of people. There was Ibiki, Anko, Kakashi, Iruka and to my complete surprise Gaara.

"Yes Mikara ," Tsunade said.

"As you know, you've been a Chuunin for 6 months, correct? And you have recently participated in the Jounin exams as part of a team with Temari, Kankurou and Neji," Iruka said. I nodded.

"Well, we're pleases to say that you and you're whole team passed." My mouth dropped open and I said,

"For real?" the 6 of them nodded. I was speechless. I was 14 and I was a Jounin. I then saw Gaara smile and then say, "But that's not all." I looked at him.

"The Hokage and I, along with all the other country representatives, agree that you should be classes as an Elite Jounin instead of just Jounin" Gaara said. (A/N: In my story I am making Elite Jounin higher that Jounin)

My mouth dropped open, I couldn't say anything. I couldn't believe it. An Elite Jounin!

"How? Why?" I managed to say.

"Well, you formed 5 elemental dragons. Fire, water, wind, earth and lightning. As you know a Jounin must know at least 2 elemental attacks. But for a Jounin to know all five, that is nearly impossible. But you, Mikara , you formed all 5 elements, and you are only 14, that is something that I couldn't do, and I still can't. Plus you can do all 5 numerous times before starting to get tired," Kakashi said.

I looked at everyone in the room. They were all smiling. Tsunade looked at the clock and said, "Aren't you supposed to be meeting up with Sakura and the girls soon?" I looked at the clock and nodded.

"Thank you," I said before leaving the room.

"That girl really is something. No-one had mastered all of the elements in the history of Konoha," Anko said.

"That Uchiha is something special," Gaara said

**-End of flash back-**

"And they thought I didn't hear that last part," I said with a smirk. Little did she know that 4 Akatsuki members were watching her from inside the hideout.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this jutsu. I hope no one's watching…oh what the hell_

"Fire Element! Grand fireball no Jutsu!"

_Meanwhile…_

Itachi, Tobi, Kisame and Deidara were watching the young girl in her sparring practise through window.

"Remind me again why we're watching the girl again, un?" Deidara said. Itachi sighed and said,

"One-To make sure she doesn't escape. Two-So we know some of her skills. And three- Because Pein told us to."

"So what rank do you think she is?" Kisame said as they watched the girl summon up 5 elemental dragons.

"Probably Jounin or Elite Jounin," Itachi replied.

"_Fire Element! Grand fireball no Jutsu!"_ they heard Mikara yell from outside.

"What!?" Itachi said. All four boys pressed their faces and hands against the window as they saw Mikara perform the Grand fireball Jutsu.

"Itachi! How can she use your jutsu?" Kisame said.

"Yeah. Didn't you say that the jutsu is from your clan, un?" Deidara said.

"Good point," Tobi said.

_Wait a minute! Black hair, onyx eyes. Skilled fire jutsu! No! There is no way she can be my sister! There is absolutely no way!_


	3. Only as Siblings

Chapter 3-Only as siblings…

**Chapter 3-Only as siblings…**

"Itachi! How can she use your jutsu!?" Kisame said.

"Yeah. Didn't you say that the jutsu is from your clan, un?" Deidara said.

"Good point," Tobi said.

_Wait a minute! Black hair, onyx eyes. Skilled fire jutsu! No! There is no way she can be my sister! She cannot be __the__ Mikara Uchiha. I killed her. There is absolutely no way…_

The 4 boys pushed back from the window s they were now facing ach other.

"How come she knows your clans jutsu, Itachi?" Kisame said.

"Yeah. It's not like she a Uchiha survivor, un," Deidara said. Complete silence filled the room.

"No way! She's a Uchiha!" Kisame said.

"Like hell I am," a girls voice said from behind them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Fire: Element-Grand fireball Jutsu," I yelled. A large fireball came out of my mouth and hurled itself across the sparring grounds. _I guess I better go in now._ I turned around and put my hand on the doorknob, but stopped and pressed my ear against the door.

"_How come she knows your clans jutsu, Itachi?"_

"_Yeah. It's not like she a Uchiha survivor, un," Then a long silence_

When I heard this, my breathing started to quicken, heart race spiked up, and my brain was trying to think of an excuse.

"Got it!" I whispered. I turned the doorknob and entered the room.

"No way! She's a Uchiha!" I heard Kisame said.

"Like hell I am," I replied as I shut the door. Itachi, Deidara and Kisame folded their arms.

"Then how the hell do you know my clans jutsu!?" Itachi yelled as her walked over to me and grabbed my shirts causing me off my feet.

"Ok. One Itachi, I am not your sister cause I never even knew Sasuke had one; and two, I only know that jutsu because Sasuke taught it to me seeing I was on his ninja squad."

Well that was true, Sasuke did teach me…

**-Flash back- the week before Sasuke left-**

"_Remind me again why you're teaching me one of your clans Jutsu's?" I said as Sasuke led me to the third training ground._

"_Because you're my team-mate," Sasuke said. _

"_Plus, I wouldn't teach Naruto; and if I taught Sakura she would either faint from spending time with me or from using up too much chakra after one try."_

"_Someone's being a bit harsh," I said to him. He smirked and said,_

"_Just a little bit."_

_3 days later_

"_I can't believe that you can do Grand fireball jutsu after just 3 days," Sasuke said._

"_What can I say? I rock," I said shrugging._

"_You'll never change."_

"_Don't think so."_

"_Hn."_

"_Don't hn me!"_

"_Hn."_

**-End of flash back-**

I felt Itachi's grip loosen and he eventually put me down.

"Some one's a bit tempermental," I said. Itachi gave me an evil glare, walked over to me.

"Is the Uchiha going to punch a girl?" I said with a slightly amused tone.

"Itachi! Enough!" I heard a voice say. I turned to see Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan and Sasori standing at the other end of the room.

"So you chose the dragon girl, eh?" Sasori said.

"Apparentely she's one of his best friends," Kisame said. Pein and the others walked over to me.

"What's your name kid?" Pein said. I stood there and didn't answer him.

"Pein just asked what your name was kid!" Kakuzu yelled. I still didn't answer him. This time Kakuzu raised his fist and attempted to punch me.

"Air," I whisphered. Just before Kakuzu's punch met my face, his fist was stopped just inches away from my face. I had used a small air dragon to stop his fist and make it immobile. Kakuzu tried to move his fist, but it wouldn't budge. He then raised his free fist, but yet again, I stopped it with another air dragon. I then took a step back and made some hand signs,

"Fire Element: Dragon Fireball, Small scale," I said. A small fireball formed in my hand. I then put my hands forward and released the fireball so that it hit Kakuzu's stomach, causing him to fly back and hit the wall. Kakuzu fell onto the floor and mumbled,

"Bloody bitch." It was then Itachi turned to face Pein and said,

"She's Mikara Ishinobi."

"Ah, the dragon girl," Pein said. Pein folded his arms.

"She gave Itachi a heart attack too," Deidara said with a mocking smile at the _eldest_ Uchiha. Pein raised an eyebrow, indicating that he wanted to know how.

"She did a Uchiha justu and he thought that she was something like his sister or something," Tobi said.

"Yes. He is that hopeless," I said. Itachi turned to face me and gave me an evil glare.

"What?! Nothing came to mind that I was in Sasuke's team?" I said.

"Well how the hell was I suppose to know?" Itachi yelled.

"Well you spent half your time stalking kids in Konoha you phedophile!" I yelled back.

"Yes and that's what you do!" Itachi said.

"Hel-lo, if you haven't noticed…I'm a kid you," but before I could finish my sentence I heard the blue haired Konan yell,

"Shut up you's two! Are you sure you're not brother and sister? Cause you're both acting like it!" Pein sighed and said,

"Itachi, dragon girl here will be staying in your room.

"No way!" Itachi yelled.

"I'm not sleeping anywhere near that phedophine!" I yelled.

"Enough! Dragon girl, you go with Itachi. Itachi, no aruguments," Pein said. Itachi and I both groaned.

"This way dragon girl," Itachi said leading me to his room in a sulking way.


	4. Victim 1Deidara

Hey Guys

**Hey Guys!**

**I am sooo sorry for no updating for ages. I've been so busy with school, we had 12 assignments due in the same week.**

**But now it's winter holidays, so three weeks dedicated to writing these stories for you.**

**Anyway…on with the story**

**-Kelly xxx**

**Deidara:Why am I the first victim, un**

**Me: Because you're the first one I saw**

**Deidara: You suck, un**

**Me: Shut Up or I'll get Tobi**

**Deidara: …**

**--**

**Chapter 4- Victim 1:Deidara (Mikara POV)**

Itachi led me down a dark corridor and to the second last room on the left. He opened the door to reveal a large room. The walls were painted a dark shade of red. He had a queen-sized bed that was covered in black sheets. He also had a desk to the side, a wardrobe and pretty long sofa. Itachi and I walked in and he said,

"Sofa or bed."

"Sofa," I immediately said.

"Why is it so da-" I said, being cut off as I tripped over something. I heard Itachi mumble,

"Hopeless."

"Don't call me hopeless. I wouldn't have tripped over if you turned on the bloody lights," I said. Itachi sighed and then flipped on the light switch, illuminating the whole room. I then saw that my backpack had opened when I fell and everything was on the floor. Itachi groaned and said,

"I ain't doing this," before leaving the room.

"Why are you on the floor dragon girl?" I heard Deidara say as soon as Itachi had left.

"Shut up Deidara," I said standing up. I rubbed the back of my head when I saw everything on the floor. There were some summoning scrolls, information scrolls, my white cap, medicine, my fuma shuriken, some kunai and shuriken and some photos.

"Photos?" Deidara said. There were eight photos that I always carried with me.

The first on was of Team 7. Kakashi separated Naruto and Sasuke, who were arguing before hand. Sakura had 2 hands in front of her and I smiled pulling Sasuke's frowning face into a smile, and Naruto laughing.

The second one was during the Chuunin Exams, when we had a party. There was me, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankurou and Temari.

The third one was taken 1 hour before Naruto set off with Jiraiya. It was of him, Sakura and me.

The fourth photo was taken only two weeks ago. I was in Suna on a mission to help the Kazekage…Yep…Gaara's the Kazekage. Anyway, the photo was of me, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou and Matsuri.

The fifth photo was of Sasuke and me on Genin graduation day. We went to the top of the Hokage Monument, and took a picture that showed us over Konoha.

The sixth picture was of Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and I sitting under the Sakura tree in our kimonos.

The seventh photo was of Kiba and I sitting in the Sakura tree.

The eighth, final, and secret photo, was one I found while I was exploring the Uchiha Compound a while back…just after I found out I was a Uchiha. In the photo was a 13 year old Itachi, mum, dad, 8 year old Sasuke and a 7 year old me. According to the date on the back, it was taken 3 days before the Uchiha massacre. Ever since I found this photo, the only people to have seen it is Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, Kiba and Hinata. (Because remember, Naruto was away when some of these pictures were take)

"Well well, what do we have here," the blonde haired boy said inspecting the photos. He flicked through the photos and was about to get to the Uchiha family one.

"Nothing of your business," I said focusing all of my speed into my hand and snatching it off Deidara.

"SHITTTT! Dragon Girl's fast!"

"And while we are sating the obvious, your hair looks gay," I said going around the room putting object back in my backpack, starting with the photo's I just took off Deidara.

"Ah! Don't you dare say anything about my hair!"

"Why? It's the simple truth!"

"Why you little…"

"Tobi! Deidara's upset! Come give Deidara a hug!"

"Deidara's upset? Tobi's a good boy! Tobi help!" Deidara gave me a glare mixed with anger and desperation.

"I'll get you back," he growled before sprinting towards Itachi's door. Deidara was two steps outside of the room when…

_BANG!_

Tobi had just run into Deidara and gave him a hug. Deidara was now turning blue and I laughed.

"Tobi's a good boy. Tobi hug Deidara. Deidara feel better." I turned around and went back into Itachi's room. As I did, I swear I heard Deidara say…well to the best of his ability,

"I hate dragons. I hate dragon girls. I hate Mikara."

**--**

**The next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day**

**Reviews are much appreciated, and if you have any ideas for pranks on the Akatsuki, please tell **

**-Till then**


	5. Important Author's Note

Hey Guys,

Hey Guys,

I am so sorry for not updating, but I have had a lot of school work you wouldn't believe. I mean, they've got us year eight's learning trigonometry. I still don't even know what the god damn thing is about. Anyway, I have also had quite a bad writers block, which is hard to cope with especially when something big is in the story. But do not fear! I will update sometime this week and there will also be a surprise preview of a later chapter.

-Kelly


	6. Shampoo, Hair Dye and the wrong backpack

Hey Guys, ok, so maybe it's been more than a week since I updated

**Hey Guys, ok, so maybe it's been more than a week since I updated. School has been a terror with mid-year exams and all these assignments. But lucky for you, it's spring break (although I am rather busy over the holidays) As I said in my Author's note before, at the end of this chapter there will be a sneak peak at one of my later chapters. I will try and write up the next chapter soon and post it either on Friday or next Thursday after going to a concert, a road trip and spending a day a water park with my friends. So sorry for the delay once again and enjoy the chapter (:**

**-Kelly**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 5- Shampoo, Hair Dye and the wrong back-pack**

"Kisame!! Get the hell out the bathroom!!" I yelled from the other side of the wooden door. It was the next day after I first got kidnapped.

"Hurry up you slimy fish!" I yelled once more, this time banging on the door.

"Ok! I'm getting out!"

"Make sure you have god damn clothes on."

"And if I don't?"

"Then we'll be having fish for dinner."

"You think you can beat me?"

"I did it once before."

"Shut Up."

"Hurry Up!"

"Alright already!" Kisame then opened the bathroom door with his usual Akatsuki clothes on, and also a scowl on his. He leant against the doorframe, crossed his arms and sighed.

"God, and I thought having one girl in the hide-out was enou—Hey!" Kisame could never finish his sentence as Mikara had pulled him out of the doorway and slammed the door in his face. Kisame lay sprawled on the floor with a VERY hurt ego. I mean, a 15-year-old girl just tossed one of the seven swordsmen of the mist onto the floor. Deidara then came out of his room and walked to the bathroom and banged on the door.

"Shotgun the bathroom after…um…who's in there?" Deidara said, rather sleepy.

"Morning Deidara!" I yelled from the other side of the door. Outside, Deidara fully woke up and banged on the door once more, yelling in annoyance before sitting down outside the bathroom and looking at the 'still-on-the-floor' Kisame.

"She's meant to be the prisoner, not the princess

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_In the bathroom…_

I locked the door and put my clothes into the hamper. And stepped into the shower…so guess what I have to wear in the mean time. I either wore Konan's shirt and skirt, which were so much bigger on me, considering they were her clothes from when she was 17, or I could wear Itachi's old clothes, because he joined the Akatsuki when he was 14. Someone save me; because when I step out of this shower I will be wearing stupid, egotistic, up himself, bastard Itachi Uchiha's clothes. The hot water hit my skin. As I picked up the shampoo, I noticed Deidara's shampoo bottle. How do I know it was his? Well, the shampoo name "Silky Soft Blonde Shampoo" was kind of a dead give away. (A/n: You do not know how difficult that was to type)

_He's obsessed with his hair…so the easiest way to annoy him is to screw up his hair. Naruto…I have to thank for teaching me this jutsu._

I kneeled down on the shower floor and performed the jutsu Naruto had taught me back at the academy. It was his prank for Iruka, sabotaging his shampoo at Ninja Camp, so that when he used it, it turned his hair bright green…for 7 days.

"Ninja Art: Naruto Uzumaki Midori (Green) Dye Jutsu." I heard the shampoo change state over the roar of the shower tap. I smirked as I finished the jutsu on Deidara's shampoo, and finished my own shower.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Yesterday in Konoha…_

"TSUNADE!!"

"TSUNADE!!"

Tsunade's head flew up from her table. The two familiar voices sent shivers down her spine. The urgency in Naruto and Jiraiya's voices wasn't the fact she was concerned with. It was the fact that Naruto had used her full name without the 'Granny' at the start. It was the fact that a problem was present at the first sight of the pair after two and a half years. Before Tsunade could run any more facts through her head, the blonde haired ninja and his godfather burst through the door. Tsunade starred at Naruto. He had grown much taller, his hair had become flatter and longer, although, Tsunade sweat-dropped at the sight of the mass amount of orange still present in his clothing.

"Tsunade!MikaragottakenbytheAkatsukiandweweretolatetostopthemandwedontknowwheretheyareandhellotoyouaftertwoandahalfyearsbutnotimeforthatwehavetofindmikara!" Tsunade starred blankly at the blonde. Naruto sighed and repeated it slower, but still rushed.

"Mikara got taken by the Akatsuki and we were to late to stop them and we don't know where they are and hello to you after two and a half years but no time for that we have to find Mikara!" Tsunade jumped out of her seat, shocking Shizune with her actions.

"SHIZUNE! Gather all Konoha shinobi chuunin or above. I don't care if they are doing petty mission! Get them here now! Send a message to Gaara and see what he can help with the situation! NOW!" Shizune ran out of the room. Tsunade made her way out of the room, indicating for Jiraiya and Naruto to follow.

"Who took her?"

"Itachi and Kisame."

"Shit!"

"How long ago was she taken?"

"Fifteen, Twenty minutes ago."

"What colour was her backpack?"

"What the-"

"Just answer the question Naruto."

"Uh…red."

"Shit."

"Tsunade-sama. Everyone is gathered on the roof."

"Thank You Shizune." All of a sudden Naruto halted to a stop. Tsunade and Jiraiya paused a couple of feet ahead and looked at him.

"What is all this fuss about Mikara, and what the hell does her back-pack colour have to do with it." Tsunade sighed, knowing fully well that the Uzumaki wasn't going to drop the question.

"Walk." Naruto followed her down the long hallway.

"Mikara is our ANBU Captain."

"What!? You're not serious. Oh Man. But wait, then why was she taken so easily?"

"Because she was wearing the wrong back-pack. Mikara wears a blue backpack for missions. It is fully packed with weapons and medicine. Her red backpack is her normal bag. Even though it has summoning scrolls, information scrolls, kunai and shuriken, it is hard to access these weapons in a surprise attack. That is why she was so easy to take." Arriving on the top of the Hokage Tower, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruto walked up to the front of the crowd. Many murmurs formed when Naruto came into the sights of the Shinobi crowd. Looking around Naruto saw all his friends that he left behind almost three years ago. The first thing that caught his attention was that Kiba was looking around at the crowed furiously. After a minute he tapped Sakura on the shoulder and told her something. She too looked around and said something back to Kiba. She turned to face the front once again and saw Naruto. Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Asuma, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Akamaru, Kurenai, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Gai, Kakashi and Sakura were all looking at him. Realising that Tsunade had summoned ninja's chuunin or higher, Naruto's heart sunk in the knowledge that all of his friends are high status ninja, while he was alone as a genin. They all smiled, and either waved or nodded at him; or in Lee and Gai's point of view, the "Good Guy Pose" could be seen. Naruto smiled at this sight of nostalgia, but it was gone with Tsunade's voice bringing him back to the reality at hand.

"Everyone! As you have noticed Jiraiya and Naruto just returned a short thirty minutes ago. But they have witnessed the kidnapping of Mikara Uchiha by two Akatsuki members."

This statement caused sudden outbursts by the rookie nine, and some of the ANBU members.

"What do you mean she got kidnapped?"

"What Akatsuki members kidnapped her?"

"Do we know where she is?"

"HEY!"

The shouting ceased as Tsunade caught their attention once again.

"Kisame and Itachi kidnapped her. There is a major threat that Itachi will uncover that Mikara is indeed a Uchiha, and this poses as a threat for both Mikara and Konoha." After explaining other things, Tsunade broke people up into teams; sent to search all different areas of the fire country. Naruto was surprised at how many ANBU hastily joined search parties.

_She must have been a hell of a good captain. (Naruto)_

_**Hm…she was never one for leadership. But prove me wrong, she's an Uchiha. And a bloody scheming one at that. (Kyuubi)**_

_So maybe she got promoted for something like strategy, skills and planning._

_**The last thing she planned was 'What is the best explosive.' I remember that all too well kiddo.**_

"Squad One will be our leading squad. Naruto Uzumaki! Sakura Haruno! Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, use your Byakugan. Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru! Try and locate her scent. Shikamaru Nara! And second-in-command ANBU, Shii Takashi. Head out!" Naruto and the rest of his team leapt from the rooftop and started their mission.

_This is going to be one heck of a mission._

_**You got that right kid.**_

_(Squad 2: Chouji, Ino, Asuma, Shino, Tenten, Lee)_

_(Squad 3: ANBU Squad Red, Kurenai, Gai)_

_-End of Chapter- _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, sorry if that chapter was a bit crappy, but the next chapter is going to be so hilarious, as you can hope to tell from the title (Below)**

**Chapter 6: Oh Shit…It's Strip Poker…But I ain't not Tsunade**

**As I promised here is a short snake peak at a later chapter, and please review (:**

**--Starts Here--**

"Eh, everything's so fucking dark. You'd figure the back up electricity would have turned on by…Ah!" In the darkness I fell down what I could guess was a flight of stairs. After 10 seconds of tumbling I landed on at the base of the stairs with a _thud._

"Mikara! You ok?"

"Just wonderful considering a fell down a flight if concrete stairs and the electricity is still off— Of course I'm not alright Obito." When I stood up I was met with Sharingan red eyes.

"Holy Shiiiitttt!"

"Mikara! It's just me." I sighed in relief. Obito had taken his mask off and activated his Sharingan eye. Why the hell didn't I do that?

"Sorry Obito." I too activated my Sharingan, and the room came into focus.

"You guys have an underground dungeon?" The room was lined with prison like cells closed off by iron bars. I took my gaze to the stairs that I just fell down.

_Oh God, that's a hell of a lot of stairs._

It was a spiralling concrete staircase that went up about seven metres.

"Wow, I didn't know we had a room like this." Obito and I explored the room. Empty cell after empty cell until…

"Hello?" Obito and I turned our heads. In one of the cells I saw two red haired girls. Obito and I rushed over the cell. At that very moment the electricity turned back on.

"Oh look, we have electricity," I said unimpressed.

"Obito?"

"Rin?"

"Kushina?"

"Mrs Uzumaki? Oh Man."

**--End Here--**


End file.
